I Want My Son
by Madame Mysterious
Summary: Deciding he wants to see his son, Lord Garmadon goes to Ninjago to reunite with Lloyd and no one, not even the ninjas or his brother, is going to separate them ever again. Protective! Lord Garmadon (This story happens after the ninjas hung Lloyd on the sign)
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be making this if I did own it**

 **A/N: This story happens after the ninjas hung Lloyd on the sign so that means Lloyd is a still a kid and "evil"**

 **Lord Garmadon's** **pov**

 _Those ninja!!! How dare they treat my son like that!!!_ I have been watching him through my sphere of vision that enables me to watch my son while I'm away.

And it's a good thing I did

I have been watching Lloyd for a few months since I created the sphere of vision

The sphere of vision only enables me to watch one person and what is happening to that person as well.

I was happy that I was able to see my son even though he can't see me back but at the same time sad for missing all those years I could have spent time with him.

A hiss escaped me as I think what should I do to those ninjas

"Dad..." My eyes went wide as I heard this, turning to the sphere, I saw my son crying while the villagers kept teasing him "...please help me" _I promise you Lloyd, I will be there for you_

All I need is a way to get out...

 **A/N: There were no stories like this so I decided to make one. Soooooo... How is it? Follows and reviews are appreciated**


	2. Traveler's Stone

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

 **Lord Garmadon's** **pov**

I've finally found it, a way to Ninjago. The scroll mentions something that can transport the user to any place they desire. It's called the traveler's stone. It can be found here in this realm, somewhere in the hill that is guarded by mud monsters.

It's says it can only be used once. _That is already enough._ Grabbing my weapons just in case, I go to the hill as fast as I could.

 **Time Skip~**

I've finally made it to the hill and I was surprised it wasn't that heavily guarded. There were only a few mud monsters and I doubt they have brains. Not wanting to wait any longer, I sprinted to the stone. _Looks like they don't have that much speed as well._ I quickly grabbed the stone and said "Take me to Jamanakai Village" and then suddenly it turned into a portal.

 **No one's pov**

It is midnight and everyone have already gone home. Everyone except the son of a dark lord. No one bothered to help him down. No one payed attention to him, those who did just laughed

 **Lloyd's pov**

 _Stupid ninja!!! How dare they take the candy that is mine?!_ Tears won't stop flowing down my cheeks. _Come on Lloyd, dark lords do not cry._ It's really difficult to be comfortable and I'm really sleepy now, so sleepy that I could sleep with the position I'm in. Just before I closed my eyes, I saw a portal open and a strange figure come out

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: Thank you guys for the motivation you're giving me. Your favs, follows, and reviews make my day evem better. Reviews and follows are always appreciated**


	3. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own it**

 **A/N:** **Somebody said the chapters were a bit short so I decided to make it a bit longer even though she/he said it was okay. I will try to make all of the chapters of my stories as long as possible**

 **WARNING**

 **Lots of feels**

 **Lloyd's pov**

There is a strange figure with four arms and two red eyes coming out of the portal... _AND IT'S COMING TOWARDS ME!!!_ Now wide awake because of the fear inside me, I struggled as much as I could without any success

It's already right in front of me and stared at me with... concern?

No that's not possible, I don't know who or what he is. It grabbed me by the hoodie and got closer to me.

I'm crying, I don't care. This monster is going to eat me and I haven't even met my dad. Tears won't stop flowing. My life flashes before my eyes, my mother abandoning me, students and teachers bullying me in Darkly's, running away from that awful school, and finally my failed attempt to make my father proud.

I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable...

 **Lord Garmadon's pov**

I saw my son still hanging from the sign. Looks like nobody bothered to help him. _And they claim to be good people._ I walk to him slowly, knowing my new appearance can scare many people.

To see my son scared of me pains me but I need to let him know who I am. I grabbed pulled him closer to me. He thought I was actually going to eat him, he closed his eyes and lets out a whimper.

I pulled down his hood and patted his head for comfort. His eyes are now wide open, full of shock, confusion, and tears. "It's me Lloyd, I'm your dad" I waited for his response. "Dad, is it really you?" I smiled genuinely for the first time in years. "Yes son" "Why do you have four arms?" I chuckled and hugged him "That is a story for another time". I felt Lloyd hug me even tighter, no doubt tears of joy are flowing instead. "I can't believe you're here! Am I dreaming!?" I would have thought

that this was a dream as well if it wasn't for the travelling I did. "No, this is all very real"

Then suddenly, his face became sad "Why did you leave me? Is it because you didn't love me?" It's true, I did leave him but not for the reason he said. He was only a baby when I've left him, his first words, steps, his first everything were missed by me. "No son, I loved you very much and leaving you would be the last thing I want to do. I was banished to the Underworld at that time" "Bye who?" I took a deep breath "Your uncle Wu"

He was the reason behind all of this, why both of our lives are miserable, why I was unable to spend time with Lloyd, why Lloyd was unable to have a good childhood. "Makes a lot of sense"Lloyd said, looking a bit serious "Come on now, lets find a new home" We walked hand in hand,

happiest as we can ever be...

 **A/N: I changed it from rated k to rated t because rated k means no violence and this story will have fights and I also changed it from friendship to angst because it has a lot of angst.**

 **Reviews and follows are always appreciated**


	4. A Word With The Ninjas

**Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego**

 **A/N:** **1k words people :) !!! Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy** **it**

 **Lloyd's pov**

We decided to live in an old abandoned warehouse somewhere near Jamanakai Village to keep things low. It may be old, filthy and small but it's way better than being homeless and living in the streets and once we cleaned it up, it wouldn't be so bad.

But now that I think of it, there won't be any place I wouldn't live in as long as my dad is around. I have finally reunited with him, I couldn't be any happier. _The ninjas are going to regret messing with me._

"What are you smirking for Lloyd?" My dad suddenly asked me once he saw my face. I immediately broke out of my thoughts about the ninjas' faces once they have seen my dad. "Heh heh, I was just thinking about how the ninjas would react once they have discovered their greatest enemy has returned to Ninjago" I snickered a bit, betting the people of Ninjago would immediately surrender when their beloved heroes are defeated.

"Hmm... They would be surprised and even more so now that I have one more pair of arms. Now grab a broom and help me clean "

"Okay dad"

I grabbed a broom from the other side of the broom, _or_ _the_ _other_ _side_ _of the warehouse since there are no rooms?_

I then went to a spot to sweep all the dust. Minutes later my dad suddenly spoke

"I will get some food, just stay here until I get back, okay?"

"Sure thing dad"

We said our goodbyes and he then left and I proceeded to sweep

 **No one's pov**

A few minutes later in the monestary, a wise elderly man was calmly meditating. This man is also known as Sensei Wu. He suddenly sees a vision, a vision about a strange figure with two pairs of arms terrorizing the people of Jamanakai Village. A lot of people wouldn't have known who he is but Wu recognizes those red glowing eyes anywhere.

He left the room as quickly as he could to alert his pupils. "Lord Garmadon is back! Ninjago is in danger" His pupils weren't even that alerted, they seem to have no worries. Kai, the red ninja, tried to assure his master

"Relax Sensei, it's just some kid who..."

"No, this time it is real, he is in Jamanakai Village!" Wu suddenly cut him off

Once Jay heard the last words, he realized something "That's where Nya is!"

Worry overcame Kai, his sister could be hurt or kidnapped once again "Well then let's go!"

"Wait..." Wu interrupted him once more "...I'll go with you"

The ninjas are much more confident now that Sensei Wu is coming with them

 **Lord Garmadon's pov**

We said our goodbyes then I left. I am going to Jamanakai Village. It's true I am going to gather some food but that is not the sole reason...

I am going to teach the people there a lesson to not mess with my son and then the ninjas would try to come to the rescue and I will get my revenge on them as well.

I tried to take the villagers' attention so I did my best evil laugh

"Scram kid!!!" Somebody yelled, they must think that I'm Lloyd, that is going to change. I did the same thing Lloyd did with his shadow but this time with four arms.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" A woman screamed, time to make my appearance...

"IT IS I, LORD GARMADON!!!" That was enough to scare people to run. "I HEARD THAT SOME PEOPLE HAS DONE MY SON WRONG! WHO ARE THEY?!" To be honest, I already know who they are but it is just for some effect.

"Hey look, it's the ninjas!"

"They're here to save us!"

I turned around and see that it is indeed true, the ninjas did come, all according to my plan. I squinted my eyes and see that my brother came along with them, riding on the red one's dragon... I did not plan for that, that is not according to plan at all

The people go inside their houses, shutting doors and windows as they did.

The dragons landed carefully in front of me "Brother!" Wu yelled "Stop this right now!" _Does he really think I would do that_

I don't want to deal with you this time Wu, I want to have a word with your pupils"

There was a confused look on the blue one's face, the name is Jay if I remember, and then realization hit him

"Oh, you're talking about the... you know..." he was at loss for words at first and then laughed nervously.

"You claim to be heroes but have no qualms in humiliating an innocent child"

"Listen, that son of yours is hardly innocent" the black one said

A hiss escaped me "He is only a child and you have done much more damage than you think, he was there all night, cold and shivering, his hands were blue when I found him"

The four ninjas looked horrified for what they have done. Wu looked at them sternly

"And that's not all, because you hung him by his hoodie, he has difficulty in breathing. There are marks around his neck to prove that."

None of them spoke up, instead they looked at the ground. "I hope you are happy with what you have done"

"Lloyd?" Wu suddenly broke the silence. It took me a few moments to realize what he have said. I turned around and saw him looking shocked

"Lloyd, what are you doing here?" I asked him

"You were taking a long time to get back so I decided to see what's wrong."

Kai then decided it is a good time to speak "Hey uh... Lloyd, right? Umm... We're sorry for..."

"Don't you dare talk to me ninja... " My son practically hissed the last word, I have never seen him look amd sound so angry before. He has the right to be.

They looked so shocked, never seeing such a scary expression on a young child's face.

"Am I interrupting a battle here? If I am then I can go back right now" Lloyd then tried to leave but I stopped him

"No, we're done here. Take anything you like"

His face lit up suddenly "Anything?"

"Yes, I'll be here to stop them"

As I suspected, he went to a candy shop. The owner too scared to do anything that can anger minutes later, Lloyd nearly had all the candies in the store in a wagon.

"Come on Dad, let's go"

I left alongside my son, the ninjas too ashamed to do anything so they let him steal those candies.

 **A/N: Took me nearly all day to write (or type) this. 1k words even without the author's note. The Titan's Shadow said if I could make it longer it would be gold but I decided to make it at 1k even though she/he said I shouldn't do it at first. And about the dialogues, I didn't know they could be so confusing. I'm sorry if it confuses you in the previous chapters and if this is not exactly the kind of dialogue the guest told me to make. I am going to have a short break, reading fanfics instead of making them. Reviews and follows are always appreciated**


	5. ON HIATUS

Hey everyone

I apologize for not updating my stories for a very long time. I have been busy with school plus i dont get internet that often. Most of you are probably a bit annoyed at me because of that but don't worry, i won't discontinue any of my stories.

I don't want to be one of the authors who stops updating for years without explanation

I will continue updating the next time i get internet, that is a promise. Everyone Knows But Harry will be updated next because I have been working on a chapter for a few days

If I ever want to stop updating any of my stories, then I would put it up for adoption and tell you guys who adopted it


End file.
